Shall We Dance?
by Oona
Summary: Something I wrote while bored. A R/H fluff. Takes place during the second Yule Ball. That's three times I've tried to upload this! I hope it works this time.


### Shall We Dance?

# By November Rain

Authors Note – Everything Harry Potter related is © Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic publishing. This takes place in Harry's 5th year at Xmas around Yule Ball time. Oh, and please review, telling me if it sucked or not.

"Go in for the kill," said Harry enthusiastically, patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was sprawled across an armchair, talking to Ginny, Ron's sister. The fire crackled merrily in the corner, light flickering all over the room. It was Christmas at Hogwarts, and the Common Room was decorated in fairy lights and tinsel. 

"Nah…" Ron turned away."I'll wait until Ginny's gone."

"I'll distract her if you like?" Harry offered helpfully.

Ron sighed gratefully."Thanks, pal."

Harry stepped out into the Common Room.Ron couldn't hear what Harry said to Ginny, but Ginny smiled and turned her attention on him.As they walked away together, Harry looked over his shoulder._"Go for it!" _he mouthed.

Ron took a deep breath. He went over and sat down gingerly next to Hermione.When she saw him, she gave him a friendly smile, which Ron returned nervously.He tried to start talking, but somehow it came out wrong. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione enquired curiously.

Ron tried again."Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" 

"I know we haven't been getting on recently, but…" he trailed off.

Before he could start up again, Hermione cut in."I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"That I've been so difficult to get on with recently. It's just… since Viktor and I split up, I've just been ratty with everyone. You know I don't mean to take it out on you and Harry…"

Ron swallowed."No, you don't! Thing is…"

Hermione looked at him.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron went red.

"Oh, Ron!"

"Is that a no?" Ron shut his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"No! I mean, yeah!"

Ron opened his eyes."You'll go with me?"

"Of course I will!"Hermione grabbed him round the neck and pulled him into a hug. 

"Thanks," Ron muttered over her shoulder. He pulled out of the hug."Ever since you said that thing last year… about me asking you as a last resort… I felt awful. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes. "I forgive you."

Ron didn't know what to say. Inside he was swelling up with joy, but deeper down, he was worrying. What if he made a complete prat of himself at the Ball? After last year's disaster with Padma, he wasn't too sure. But a look at Hermione made his pessimistic thoughts vanish.

Harry and Ginny entered in the door. Harry looked pale. He advanced towards Ron and hissed into his ear, "I need to talk to you."

They went into the boy's dormitory. Harry sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands."What have I done?" he groaned. 

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"It just slipped out…"

"_What_?" he said, annoyed.

"I… I promised Ginny something…"

"…What?"

"I wanted to go to the ball with Cho! I was going to ask her!"

"Harry! Did you agree to go to the ball with Ginny?" 

"No."

"Then who?"

"Eloise Midgen's third year sister – Elaine."

Ron looked shocked. Then he started sniggering and keeled over onto Harry's bed laughing.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can laugh!" They both looked up. It was Hermione at the door.

"You're not allowed in here!" Harry said, his face gradually returning to it's natural colour.

"I can't believe what you say about the Midgens!" Hermione sounded mad."Just because they're not particularly attractive… Oh – you two make me sick!" She turned and stomped out the room, leaving Harry and Ron staring after her.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Harry disbelievingly. "Oh – did you ask her?"

Ron nodded and tried to keep himself from smiling.

"Well…?" Harry waited with baited breath.

"She said yes!" 

Harry cheered and thumped Ron playfully. "Well done!"

#### Night of the Yule Ball

Ron stood in front of the full-length mirror in the boy's dormitory. He was dressed in olive green dress robes, which were much more attractive than last year's lacy maroon number. He was gelling his hair into spikes when Harry wandered in, wearing his last year's bottle green robes.

"All ready?" Harry said nervously.

"Excited about Elaine Midgen?" asked Ron cheekily. He sounded a lot calmer than he felt about dancing with Hermione.

Harry scowled. "I can't believe Ginny roped me into it. Well, it's too late now. I'll just have to hope than Elaine looks different to her sister…"

"Do you think Hermione will like my hair spiked or…?" Ron turned back to the mirror.

Harry watched Ron for a while. "You really like her, don't you?"

Ron glanced back at Harry, half-smiling."Yeah…"

In the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory, Hermione and Ginny were having the exact same conversation.

"Is it OK?" Hermione said anxiously. "The hair potion was the same as I used last year – does it look the same?"

"It looks fine!" Ginny soothed. "Honestly – " she giggled. "I can't imagine anyone getting into such a nervous state over my brother!" She was silenced by an agitated look from Hermione.

Finally, Hermione walked down the stairs. She felt like Cinderella going to the Ball, and Ginny walking after her like her lady-in-waiting. Ron was waiting for her below. His eyes bulged out of the sockets when he saw her. 

She looked more beautiful than Ron had ever seen her, or had ever cared to notice. Her hair was twisted around several time, smoothed by the potion and held up by a silver sparkly clip. Her robes were the same as last year. She smiled nervously, showing off her white teeth, shortened considerably last year, and looked much nicer.

"Shall we go now?" she said to Ron, her eyes glittering.

Ron could only stammer.

Harry turned to Ginny, who was smiling at the pair. "Ginny… who are you going with?" 

Ginny's smile grew wider. Harry's question was answered when Neville Longbottom walked over, tripping over his navy dress-robes that were too long for him anyway.

Harry stared.

"Me and Neville have been getting closer over the last year," Ginny grinned apprehensively. "Elaine Midgen will meet you in the Great Hall, by the way."

Harry grimaced.

Hermione took Ron's arm and Ginny took Neville's. They walked to the Great Hall together, Harry trailing behind.

When they got there, it was mostly full. The Weird Sisters were playing a jazzy tune in the corner, and couples from different Houses were meeting up. Ginny ran forward. She came back, dragging a girl by the wrist.

"Harry! This is Elaine Midgen!" She pushed her forward. Harry looked up, dreading what he was about to see.

Elaine Midgen must have been the complete opposite from her sister. She had the same wheat coloured hair as Eloise, but she looked a lot different. She stared at her feet, mumbling something.

"Er – " Harry didn't know what to say. "Want to dance?" he offered, holding out his hand. Elaine accepted.

Ginny and Neville went off to dance, and Ron and Hermione were left staring at each other.

"Well…" Ron begun. 

"Shall we dance?" asked Hermione nervously.

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Harry and Elaine were dancing, apparently discussing Quidditch. 

"Elaine has just started playing for Hufflepuff," Hermione muttered, as Ron put his hand on her waist. They danced around the Hall, Hermione directing, and Ron trying hard not to step on her feet.

After the first dance, they sat down next to Harry with some punch. Elaine was off talking to her sister Eloise.

"How is Elaine Midgen, then?" asked Ron.

"Well, we've decided to just stay friends," said Harry coyly. "What about you? Is Ron a good dancer, Hermione?"

"Oh, terrific!" laughed Hermione. "He only stepped on my feet about ten times."

Ron blushed, but Hermione put her arm around him and set her cup down. "Another dance? Please?" she said, pouting.

"Okay," Ron grinned, jumping up.

As they danced past Dean and Lavender, Dean let out a whoop.

"Hey Ron! You two finally got it together!" Dean made kissy noises, and Lavender giggled.

Hermione turned bright red. So did Ron. 

"Umm…" Ron mumbled. 

Hermione silenced him by leaning forward and kissing him.

Note – Well, how was it? It was my first stab at romance. Review, flame if you must, but be constructive. J


End file.
